


Collections

by GreysonJ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, M/M, Sadness, Ugh, idk - Freeform, suicidal, suicide note, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreysonJ/pseuds/GreysonJ
Summary: This is just a collection of weird and horrible Haikyuu stories hahaha.. sorry if I make your eyes bleed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Hi. I just wanted to get this posted. I haven’t actually created the stories yet and I have no idea how long this is actually going to be. I’ll try to post a story to it soon.


	2. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there has been a change of plans

Okay so as you can see by the summary and title that there has been a change of plans 

I’m going to write as many stories as I can for y’all, however I have literally no inspiration, so I would like y’all to maybe comment below what you want me to write.

I’ll write short fics for y’all, best I can. I can’t do smut very well, though I certainly can try. I’ll write emeto, though not vomit play just like sic fic emeto, and I’ll write omo. Either forced holding or accidental. Either is fine.

If you don’t have an account here, you can email me your submission at kikajenson@gmail.com

I try to check it once a day. Stories will take a while, since I am a busy person, but I can do my best.

Thanks,  
GJ


	3. I want to be great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this one for @MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
> 
> My request was for Tsukki to help Yama through depression. I did my best. This is sort of based off my own emotions. 
> 
> I’m sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.

Yamaguchi was surprised Tsukki hadn't found out earlier. He hadn't exactly been trying to hide it from Tsukki. In fact, he was sure Tsukki had already known. 

Then again, he supposed he was hiding it from Tsukishima. When he would change into his practice clothes he would turn his back to the team. His taller friend would usually banter with Kageyama and Hinata and presumably didn't watch him.

The only other person on the team he thought knew, other than Tsukishima, was Sugawara. His senpai always gave him an odd look when he turned back around, dressed. On more than one occasion Yamaguchi saw the male watching him through narrowed eyes. 

Sugawara had even came up to him several times when he was close to a breakdown and asked if he was okay. Of course, Yamaguchi had replied yes, giving a thin smile. Sugawara wouldn't press him further, but would always remind him that he was always open to talk to.

He'd caught Tsukishima watching him through narrowed eyes too. Yamaguchi thought that maybe Tsukki had caught on, had been thankful the blond never confronted him about it, so it was surprising to see Tsukishima staring down at him with a mixture of horror and shock.

Yamaguchi had to talk to a teacher before practice and had asked Tsukishima to come with him. Even though he had grumbled about it Tsukki had came with him. They reached the club room late, everyone already changed and went to the gym.

The pair had said nothing to each other as they walked in and Yamaguchi had turned his back to Tsukishima as he started to change. He had just gotten his shirt off when Tsukki had called his name. 

Yamaguchi had been surprised to hear his name from Tsukishima without a warning in his voice, so surprised he whirled around, looking up Almost immediately Yamaguchi remembered he didn't have a shirt on and turned back around, but it was too late. 

Tsukki had put his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, spinning him back to face him again and that's how Tsukishima had gotten such a horrible look on his face. 

"What the hell?" Was the first thing he said in response to the sight he saw, cuts criss-crossing across Yamaguchi's chest and torso, some old some fresh. "What the hell did you do to yourself, Yamaguchi?" He snapped. 

Yamaguchi couldn't help but note that his friends voice took on a sharp tone, one he had never used on Yamaguchi before, and for some reason, that made tears spring to the shorter males eyes.

Tsukishima let out a string of curses, glancing towards the club door. He started to move towards it and for one horrible second, Yamaguchi thought Tsukki was going to leave. All he did was lock the door and turn back to Yamaguchi.

His look of shock and horror was replaced by a look of determination and concern. "Yamaguchi," Tsukishima started again, softer. "You need to talk to me."

Yamaguchi couldn't do or say anything, frozen to the spot. The tears burned his eyes before they slowly squeezed their way out, slipping softly down his cheeks. 

Tsukishima had no idea what to do. He'd always left Yamaguchi alone when he started to cry, letting him cry himself out before he asked if he was okay. Even so, it had started happening less as the years went by. 

So Tsukki did something he knew a mother or anyone better at expressing feelings than him, would do. He grabbed Yamaguchi's arm gently and pulled him into a hug. 

Both boys were surprised when Yamaguchi started to cry harder, this time not silent. Tsukishima tried to push the thoughts that Yamaguchi was going to get his tears and snot all over his shirt, awkwardly patting his back. 

It was maybe fifteen minutes later when Yamaguchi's sobs started to slow, turning into gasps and hiccups. It was another seven minutes before that stopped too. Tsukishima started to pull away but Yamaguchi had wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist by that point and wouldn't let go, and Tsukki reluctantly let Yamaguchi continue to hug him.

Ten more minutes passed before Yamaguchi finally pulled his head away from Tsukishima's chest, looking up at the blond with red and swollen eyes. It made Tsukishima's heart throb, not that he'd ever admit it.

"I'm sorry," Yamaguchi whispered.

Tsukishima shook his head, quickly. "You have nothing to be sorry for," He replied, much sharper than intended. Yamaguchi didn't seem to mind, didn't seem to hear.

"I-I just couldn't help it. I can't look in the mirror without seeing a disappointment." Yamaguchi stopped, looking down. "Sorry. I shouldn't tell you all of this."

"Yes you should," Tsukki snapped, the sharpness intentional again. "You need to tell me so I can help you. I want to help you, Yamaguchi. Tell me what's wrong."

Despite Yamaguchi wanting to keep his insecurities to himself, he couldn't help but start to speak. 

"I've never been confident. M-My whole life I've just been a disappointment. I'm nothing like anyone I know. I'm weak and I'm not good at volleyball, or anything really. I make okay grades but I don't stand out. Out of all my friends I'm the least impressive." Yamaguchi shook his a little. "I think I'm the pathetic one now, Tsukki. I know I have a decent life and yet somehow I'm not satisfied with anything,"

"I just want to be great and I'll never be that. I'll never stand out. I know that, I do. But it still hurts! I just want to be talented like you, or Hinata, or Kageyama. Even Asahi is really good at volleyball and he's even less confident than me when he's off the court!"

Tsukishima immediately could find lies in his speech. "You aren't pathetic. Not at all. How can you even say that? You have no idea how the future is going to play out. You already are great, so I don't know why you're saying you aren't." 

Tsukishima glanced down at Yamaguchi, who was stubbornly avoiding his gaze. "You don't need to stand out. Not everyone has to stand out to be good. Take Nekoma's setter, for example. Most of the time you don't even know he's on the court."

Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was speaking logic and he could feel some of the guilt lift off him, but it settled back down on his shoulders quickly. 

Maybe Tsukki could tell that was happening because he shook his head. "You can't think badly of yourself or you really will stay average forever. You'll just keep dragging yourself down. So don't think like that, okay? Do it so you can be great, like you want." 

He tipped Yamaguchi's head up by the chin, waiting until the boy reluctantly met his gaze before speaking again. "Don't let the world beat you down, Yamaguchi. Rise up and get through this, okay? You have me and the rest of the team, however incompetent they may be, beside you. You aren't alone and you don't have to go through this alone."

Yamaguchi's eyes filled with tears again and this time Tsukishima didn't hesitate before pressing his friends face against his chest. "Do you want to stay for practice?" Tsukishima asked quietly.

Yamaguchi nodded. "J-Just give me a moment to compose myself." 

Ten minutes later the pair shuffled into the gym. Sugawara glanced at them, eyes lingering on Yamaguchi before smiling. "You're late," He told them, but neither him nor Daichi gave them a punishment.


	4. Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets a surprise during his game.
> 
> ( This is not an actual game that takes place at any point in the manga or anime. This is a game from my own mind and will not be very in depth because I’m dumb.
> 
> For @KittenKun
> 
> Plot: 
> 
> Can Akaashi go to Kuroo’s game in a cheerleading outfit?

Akaashi was pissed. Bokuto, knowing he liked Kuroo, though the two hadn’t actually gotten together, had shoved him into a costume to go to Kuroo’s game. He hated this already and he hadn’t even gotten out of his friends car. 

Bokuto had forced him into a little cheerleading outfit. The top stopped around his midriff and the skirt was barely long enough to cover his crotch. It was even a bright red, matching Nekomas color and it had Kuroo’s number on it in black letters. 

Bokuto nearly had to drag him out, pushing him towards the gym. “Come on Akaashi! Don’t you _want _Kuroo to see you in this?!”__

__Akaashi shuddered. He could see it now, Kuroo’s eyes glancing at him then away in disgust. Who would enjoy seeing him in a cheerleading uniform? He was a guy, after all._ _

__Yet when he was pushed into the stands by Bokuto, his over-energetic friend yelling to Kuroo, Kuroo’s eues moved up to him and widened. His jaw even dropped and suddenly Akaashi didn’t hate it so much._ _

__He could feel a blush spread across his face and he couldn’t look at Kuroo anymore. Something was shoved into his hands and when Akaashi looked down, Bokuto had placed two red and black pompoms in them._ _

__Akaashi Held them limply by his sides, unable to look anywhere but his feet. He could hear gasps and whispers and even a child yelling to its mother about how a guy was wearing a cheerleading uniform. Bokuto nudged his shoulder and Akaashi ignored it._ _

__“Akaashi! Turn around!” Bokuto yelled, in Bokuto fashion._ _

__Akaashi reluctantly turned, knowing Bokuto could either get louder or turn him around himself, and looked straight into a panting Kuroo._ _

__“Uh.. Ah.. K-Kuroo!” Akaashi stuttered, taking a step back that was quickly closed by Kuroo._ _

__“You’re wearing this for me, right?” Kuroo asked, eyes wide, and Akaashi could only nod. Even that simple action caused Kuroo’s face to light up, pulling the shorter male into a tight hug._ _

__Akaashi pushes him away, face almost as red as the outfit. “You’re gonna get in trouble,” he mumbled. “You gotta get back to your team.”_ _

__Kuroo rolled his eyes and frowned. “Fine. You’re gonna cheer for me, right? Nice and loud? The loudest here?”_ _

__Akaashi nodded again. “I’ll try,” he promised. “I might not be louder than Bokuto though.”_ _

__Kuroo shook his head. “You’re gonna be louder than him, okay?” On what seemed to be a split second decision, he darted forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek._ _

__If Akaashi’s face wasn’t the color of the outfit already, it was now. He watched numbly as Kuroo ran off then switched to look off the railing as Kuroo ran back to his team, grinning up at Akaashi._ _

__The game passed in a blur, and true to Kuroo’s words, he was indeed louder than Bokuto. Kuroo was very distracted by Akaashi but somehow Nekoma managed to win the game._ _

__When the final point had been won by Nekoma, Akaashi let out a scream and Kuroo looked up to him, grinning wildly. Kuroo didn’t even wait to congratulate his team before he was off running towards the stands._ _

__Akaashi turned around, grinning, as Kuroo thundered up the stairs, once again pulling Akaashi into a tight hug. Akaashi didn’t try to push him away, even as Kuroo’s hands slipped up the small shirt._ _

__“You look so good in this outfit,” Kuroo purred into Akaashi’s ear, causing him to let out a small squeak. “How about we have some fun, hm? You can come to my house. Nobody will be there—“_ _

__Akaashi nodded quickly, all sane thoughts lost. Kuroo actually liked him like this? Kuroo wanted to do stuff with him? Kuroo _liked _him?!___ _

____Kuroo laughed breathlessly into his ear. “Come along, Keiji.” If Akaashi had been having second thoughts, he wasn’t now._ _ _ _

____— — —_ _ _ _

____When Akaashi blinked his eyes open the next morning the first thing he could see was Kuroo, blinking slowly at him. “You’re awake,” He murmured._ _ _ _

____Akaashi nodded, wincing as he sat up. “I’m awake.”_ _ _ _

____“You should wear that outfit more. When I’m around. Nobody else.”_ _ _ _

____He said it with such a straight face that Akaashi’s face turned red immediately. “Okay,” he squeaked._ _ _ _

____“You’re mine, now.” Kuroo smiled at him, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against his lips and Akaashi nearly fainted with happiness._ _ _ _

____“Yours,” he whispered._ _ _ _


	5. Suicide Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I made out of nowhere. It’s a suicide note, made to be from Hinata.
> 
> I apologize for the ones I haven’t gotten to. My comments aren’t working so I can’t ask questions. If you read this, whoever asked for a wolf Kageyama and a dog Hinata can you give more specific things, like plot? I can’t think of anything.
> 
> ^^  
> Thanks for reading.

You have to be happy  
You have to be energetic  
You have to be loud  
Never show the pain  
Never show the tired  
Never show the quiet  
Don’t let them get to you  
Don’t let them in  
Don’t let them see the blackness  
Don’t let them see you  
Keep going  
Push through  
It’ll get better  
It’ll be fine  
Just a few more days  
Just wait to see then  
Pain is a savior  
Pain is a threshold  
Pain is a lifeboat  
Pain is a distraction  
The cuts on my body  
They’re there to bring me back  
They’re there so I’m there  
Without them I wouldn’t be there  
A few days pass  
I feel better  
Then it starts again  
The ripping from the heart  
This pain that’s worse than the pain I cause  
This pain I can’t choose  
This pain I don’t cause  
Where did it come from  
When did it start  
I don’t know  
But it’s there now  
And it’s not leaving  
I’m sorry are words on loop in my head  
Words I can’t help but say  
I can’t see clearly  
My eyes are filled with pain  
But no-one saw  
No-one cared  
The few that did could not help  
It was already too late  
My brain shut down  
My heart not far behind  
All that I can think about is when  
When can I stop this  
When will this end  
When will the pain leave  
The answer is simple  
The cuts  
The cuts are the answer  
I had always made them shallow   
Shallow but never just a couple  
I hate pain  
Except the pain I cause  
My last moment of pain will be great  
My last moment of pain is great  
The knife lay beside me  
Dripping red  
My arm is too  
The first time I ever did my arm  
I’m sorry  
My vision grows blurry  
I suppose I should clean up  
But I’m tired  
So I guess this is the end  
No more pain  
No more hurt  
I don’t have to fake  
I can just simply not be  
I’m sorry


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read ig

Sorry. I just don’t have the energy to do these anymore. I apologize to those I never got to. It just drains me too much. Again, sorry.


End file.
